Vampire Knight: Haunted
by Saved by Dark Innocence
Summary: Satori Kai was saved by a handsome man who has now stolen her heart and made her remember what it means to exist in this mundane world. However, things take a turn for the worst when her Hero and a strange woman invite her into the house that no one ever goes too up on the hill. Her mind is telling her not to go, but her heart will follow her hero. ITS A LITTLE THING I HAD TO WRITE
1. Night 1

Vampire Knight

 **Haunted**

A VK Fanfiction

 _ **Night 1**_

 _There is a nice big house, on top of a hill._

 _No one ever goes there,_

 _And no one ever will._

That was the warning the people had always whispered about when we walked past the house, back from school. Of course, no one knew what was behind the dark windows or what lurked behind closed doors but everyone always wandered. We'd never seen the neighbours, have never even seen them move in. No one knows how many people live there, or even know what they look like but whoever they are, they never open the curtains.

It was a hot topic at school because no matter where you stood on the school grounds, you could see it. But you could never see who was in it. The house was beautiful, with large windows and an extravagant entrance, so I had to assume that beautiful people lived there––

"Satori-chan!"

My head snapped back into my classroom, to where my teacher stood with a bright red face full of anger, pointing at the board that had some complicated math problem scrawled upon it. My classmates laughed at me, even though they really shouldn't have because I knew the answer immediately.

"I've been asking you for the answer for the past five minutes––"

"The answer is negative six, Sensei," I replied casually, gathering up my books, waiting patiently for the bell to dismiss the school day. My teacher's face fell flat and the bell rang. I stood up and left the classroom, already on my way home.

My name is Kai Satori. Sixteen years old and the top student at Nakamura High School for the Gifted. Gifted, because everyone excelled at something. Some excelled at sport, others at Academics, while I excelled in all fields.

Being the daughter of a highly respected government official, you had no other choice but to be good at everything. So I was good at everything. I got nothing but straight As and nothing less than ninety-eight percent on all of my tests. I played the violin, cello and piano. I was the captain of my tennis team and was the best swimmer in school. My parents were proud of me, although, I assumed that they were. I could never be too sure because they never expressed their happiness towards me.

"Kai-chan!"

"If you could please refer to me as Satori-chan, I would very much appreciate it," I said quickly.

I didn't really have any friends, I never saw the use in them when they wouldn't be there when I excelled in whatever I chose to do in my adult life. After high school, everyone loses touch, and to me it seemed like a waste of time to create bonds that would disappear once I finished High School. I wasn't the only one who thought like that. It seemed like everyone in this school knew that.

"Kai-chan!" Everyone except Kira. She was a ball of energy, always wore a smile but one had to wonder how an idiot like her got into this school at the first place. She gripped my shoulders, her blue eyes met mine, "You're always so busy being brilliant, and you hardly never get to have any fun!"

I pushed her off of me, "Like you said, I am too busy being brilliant. Now, get out of my way. I have things to do," I stepped around her and finally left the school building.

I heard Kira-san tell me that she'd get me to smile one day but I doubted that that day would come in this mundane stage of life. One would expect a teenager to be a ball of energy, venture out into the world and make wonderful memories of being young and carefree but that all seemed useless to me. It was not necessary to drag out this life stage where I was supposed to be finding myself, finding what I liked and disliked but I had everything planned out from day one…

 _But now, more than ever––_

I looked up as rain began to fall from the sky. I knew it would rain today so I pulled out my umbrella and popped it open, feeling tense under the shield. I heard giggling – loud and obnoxious giggling and turned to see Kira dragging some of her friends into the rain, splashing around in the puddles.

 _But now, more than ever…I wonder what it's like to be a kid…_

I stormed away from my school, frustrated with the idiots I had to share a class with and made my way home. The rain was cold but it made me determined to get home quicker. I waited at the traffic light to signal that I could go––

 _Riiiiinnngg! Riiiiinnngg!_

I immediately got my phone from my breast pocket, "Hello? Mother? Yes, I am on the way…I will be home soon," I stepped forward, moving to cross the road. Mother began screaming at me for being late, but it wasn't my fault, "I will be home soon. Forgive me––"

There was a loud screech and I heard someone blast their hooter. I looked up to see headlights tunnelling towards me at an incredible speed. I dropped my phone, but I was frozen in the lights until I was tackled to the ground, out of the raging car's path.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you stupid or something?!"

I could feel the rain drops on my face, but they mixed with my tears. I opened my eyes and saw my reflection in purple orbs and a grim expression. I was trembling from head to toe but his gaze captured me, caged me. So much so that I couldn't speak, just stare as my hero helped me to my feet.

He was tall, with pale skin that almost looked like glass. His silver turned a dark grey whenever water fell on it. His clothes were getting wet but it seemed like it did not bother him in the slightest. He had a strong grip on me and didn't let go until he knew I was stable on my own feet. But I would never find my feet, I wanted this hero to hold me forever. He was beautiful, a God in my eyes. Adonis.

"Can you talk at all? What the hell were you thinking?"

For the first time in my life, I had no response. I tried to find my words, tried to thank the stranger for helping me out of danger but all I could do was stare at his beautiful face. He still never released me. I felt myself blush and choke on my words, like a dumb little schoolgirl.

He sighed, obviously frustrated with me, "What's your name?"

"S-S-Satori Kai," I managed to scream out, but the words were broken. I was stuttering. I felt my face get hot, my heart was pounding like a jackhammer in my chest. I was sweating – sweating! I was about to ask his name when a woman seemed to appear from nowhere, behind my hero.

My hero turned to her, and he let go of me. I collapsed to the ground, watching him walk to her and making sure that she was under the umbrella she held. The two whispered to one another before my hero bid me farewell with the dismissal wave of his hand.

"Do not be rude. Invite her in," the woman seemed to order him.

"I'm not going to do that."

"You have too. The poor child is frightened. Invite her in."

My hero sighed and turned to face me. He pulled me to my feet, "Come with us."

My hero took my hand and dragged me by the sleeve of my jacket towards the house that no one entered. My heart was a flutter now, wondering why I wasn't fighting them. But when I looked at them, how he held the umbrella over her head and her arm was linked with his. The woman glanced back at me and let out a very small smile.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself, hero?"

My hero sighed again, annoyed with me. But he turned and his violet gaze seemed to pierce right through me. His eyes held so much darkness, so much sadness. My voice was gone again and my heart seemed to stop and I knew his name would entrap my heart forever and that I no longer felt the need to escape the man with a black heart that was dragging me to the house no one went into.

"My name is Kiryuu Ichiru."

* * *

 **A/N: I've lost the plot with CONVICTED completely so currently I am busy rewriting all of it. But apparently my brain decided it would be a "GOOD" idea to start another story because I had this dream last night and it is my first attempt at a very small short story that I am hoping to finish before the new year.**

 **Don't hold it against me. I just love Ichiru and I'm secretly very lazy...except its not a very good secret. So I'm just lazy.**

 **ANYWAY! Please read and review, follow and fave and all those lovely things. Hopefully I'll see ya before Christmas and also I'll hopefully have picked up whatever pieces are left over from my brain for CONVICTED. I promise I haven't forgotten about it. I just have to change EVERYTHING.**

 **Okay, bye!**

 **\- SBDI**


	2. Night 2

Vampire Knight

 **Haunted**

A VK Fanfiction

 _ **Night 2**_

 _ **There is a nice big house, on top of a hill.**_

 _ **No one ever goes there,**_

 _ **And no one ever will.**_

 _Until one day,_

 _When the rain did fall._

 _A hero saved a girl, and changed her heart forever more._

The house that no one went into had an untamed garden, with dying bushes, dried out grass and abandoned trees. All except for one. A Sakura tree grew high into the sky, its pale pink blossoms seemed to glow in the rain, unaffected by the changing weather.

As Kiryuu Ichiru opened the door, a cloud of dust sprinkled the air. It didn't seem to affect either of them but it made me sneeze. The room beyond the door had no light, it was swallowed up by darkness. Once we passed the front door, there was another room with a large window that showed the landscape of the mountain, acting as the only light source in the empty room. There was nothing in the room, not even the walls had paint on or any form of decoration.

"Let the little one rest, dear Ichiru," the woman replied. She seemed to glow in the dark, but I didn't look at her for long. Every instinct in my body told me that she was dangerous, and I had to stay away from her but I wanted to be near Ichiru-kun, the man who saved my life.

"She shouldn't be here, Shizuka-sama," Ichiru snapped bitterly.

"Enough, Ichiru," the woman – Shizuka – replied. She seemed to float over to a sofa that seemed to be the only piece of furniture in the room. She sat down gracefully, patting the empty seat beside her, "Come. Sit beside me, Kai-chan."

My heart sprung to attention while I stared at the beautiful woman. She had long, glorious silver hair that bare down her small frame to her ankles. She looked like a doll come to life with her pale skin, beautiful pale red eyes and dark purple kimono. She had a powerful feel to her, with one simple order I swayed to the seat beside her and sat down.

She gathered my face in her hands, her skin was as cold as ice against my own. Her red eyes studied my face as if I was a book and she had a grand thirst for knowledge. I swallowed hard and that was when her gaze peered down to my neck.

"Shizuka-sama," Ichiru called out, "Do you need her?"

Shizuka dipped her head, buried it in the crook of my neck and shoulder. It felt like my heart would beat out of my chest when I heard her inhale, long and deep. She was drinking in my scent and I didn't know why but I was far too frightened to question it. She suddenly sat up, her hands on my face again, her fingers tracing over the landscape of my skin.

"She is good," Shizuka replied with a smile that did not reach her beautiful eyes. "But she is not ready…"

"Then you don't need her," Ichiru was in front of me, reaching down to grip my wrist and chase me from their home.

"No," Shizuka reached out, caressing Ichiru's hand as he held my shoulder. He looked at her while her eyes never left mine, "She is my precious guest. We're going to keep her here until she is ripe."

Ichiru ran his fingers through hair, he looked angry and frustrated that Shizuka would even dare consider keeping me inside this house. How could I even come inside this house! Ichiru looked very upset but waved it off and stormed out of the room, and I was left alone with Shizuka Hio.

"Kai-chan," Shizuka called me and I forced myself to look at her beautiful pale red eyes. She held my face in her hands again, her fingertips searching for something that the eye couldn't see. She had a small secret smile on her lips, as if she knew something that I did not, "You look someone we used to know…"

"Used to know?" I spoke. My voice was hoarse. My throat was raw and I was still trembling, although it was now from the cold rather than from almost being hit by a car because I was too busy listening to my mother complain. My eyes went wide, "Mother! She'll wonder where I am! She'll come looking for me!"

"Easy, easy little girl," Shizuka tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "Leave for today. Come back tomorrow. You will be welcomed with open arms."

I blinked, never taking my eyes of the beautiful woman in front of me. My heart was still pounding behind my chest and I felt my cheeks get hot all over again, "Will Kiryuu-kun be here?"

Shizuka's smile never faltered, although the darkness behind her eyes seemed to swallow what little light she radiated. She let go of my face and stood up, "Ichiru will be here, too. I promise," she turned to me and held out her hand. "But you must promise to come back tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes, of course!" I bounced to my feet and took Shizuka's hands in mine, "I will definitely come back tomorrow!"

Shizuka smiled and gestured to the door, and it opened to its own accord. I took one last look at Shizuka before I ran out the door. As I left, it slammed shut behind me. I turned to look at it, but when I tried to open it, it was locked.

The rain was harsh, but I'd never felt happier. I ran away from the house, smiling, and excited to come back tomorrow to see Ichiru-kun! Before I turned the corner, I looked up at one of the windows to see Ichiru standing inside, peering down at me. I gave him my best smile but it faltered a little when I saw that Shizuka appeared behind him, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist and whispering into his ear. I turned to leave just as lightning flashed across the sky, wiping away the image of the strange couple in the strange house.

* * *

Ichiru threw the knife. It sliced the air with one clean cut and landed on the mantle above the fireplace, right beside Shizuka's head. Ichiru froze and stared at the woman who had ensnared his heart, tangled it into a complicated web.

"Shizuka-sama––"

"You seem upset that I have brought you a playmate, Ichiru-kun," she sang in her soft delicate voice. She ran her fingers along the blade that stuck out of the mantle, slicing her fingers as she went. Blood pattered onto the blade, while escaped droplets fell down and stained her kimono, "She won't be here for long…"

Ichiru didn't answer. He watched Shizuka with careful eyes as she took slow steps towards him, watching the blood stain her porcelain skin. She raised her hand before his face, her sliced open fingers touched his lips, smearing her pure blood along his pale lips. Ichiru snatched her hand.

"Why did you invite her back?" he demanded. It was very rare that he got so rough with the woman who had _saved_ him and made him stronger, and yet she always tested his patience. Again and again, hoping to break him down until he would serve her no more.

"She won't be here for long, Ichiru. It will be in your best interest. She might be the one to keep you company while this body of mine sleeps for a while," Shizuka responded. She caressed Ichiru's face with her free hand, studying him carefully, "Just for a while, ne, Ichiru?"

"I don't need anyone else! You'll still be here!" Ichiru shouted, although Shizuka never faltered. She stared at him and then giggled, "You don't need to see him, Shizuka-sama."

"Oh, but we must," Shizuka admitted softly. She leaned in close to Ichiru, her cold breath on his neck. His skin was warm against her own, she opened her mouth and licked the precious vein that danced beneath his beautiful skin, "You could join him, if you like, sweet Ichiru."

"Yes," Ichiru gasped.

Shizuka giggled and stepped away from him, "But then you could need your playmate more than ever," she pulled up his collar. "And I would never do that to you."

"Then stop teasing me," Ichiru threw the blade, past Shizuka's head and straight into the mantle, beside the knife he'd thrown. His violet eyes burned with rage as he stared her down, "It's always him! Always him! He's all you think about, all you talk about, and all you wonder about! While I am here! I've always been here! You know I would be better at it and yet you still refuse to––"

"Enough, Ichiru," Shizuka said. And even though she said it gently, Ichiru froze while fear licked at his skin, like thousands of spiders were crawling upon him. Shizuka turned back to the mantle, "It seems that our new playmate has a little crush on you. You seem to be more like him than you think," she plucked the knife that bare her blood from the mantle and inspected the sharp blade, "You should definitely be there tomorrow. If you aren't there, then she will not return. And I want her there when she is ripe."

"So she's more your playmate than mine," Ichiru snapped angrily.

"She will keep you company while I am busy making preparations for this weak body," Shizuka threw the knife at Ichiru but he caught it effortlessly, although it did slice one of his fingers. Shizuka was already around the corner. She leaned against the doorframe and smiled, "She's the spitting image of her. Ne, Ichiru?"

Ichiru didn't answer her and continued to throw his knives at the wooden mantle while Shizuka vanished upstairs towards her bedroom where a young girl was staring at herself in the mirror, pulling at her purple hair.

Shizuka appeared behind the girl, curling the girl's hair between her fingers. Her eyes were glowing a bright red as she leaned her face close to the girl and peered at their reflection in the mirror, "Shall we try again, Maria?"

* * *

 **A/N: So here is chapter 2 and they are a little bit shorter than what I normally scribble down. I have no idea if I am going to change that or not. Do you think I should?**

 **Anyway, while writing this - all I can hear is Shizuka's voice in my head. She's kind of a 'forgotten' character now I think but I actually think she's really important to how Zero turned out to be. And I also love the way she says Ichiru's name. It just gives me shivers.**

 **So longer chapters or keep it short and sweet. Its something to consider...**

 **Anyway, please READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVE.**

 **Okay, bye.**


	3. Night 3

Vampire Knight

 **Haunted**

A VK Fanfiction

 _ **Night 3**_

 _ **There is a nice big house, on top of a hill.**_

 _ **No one ever goes there,**_

 _ **And no one ever will.**_

 _ **Until one day,**_

 _ **When the rain did fall.**_

 _ **A hero saved a girl, and changed her heart forever more.**_

 _To her, he was kind, brave and strong,_

 _She was foolish, weak and young._

 _And with just one word, her fragile heart was gone._

"Top of the class again! Well done, Satori-san!"

My classmates cheered me and applauded my accomplishments. First in all of my classes again. I turned away from the board and went back to my seat to study. I wanted the day to end so I could go and see Ichiru-kun, but the day was dragging on for far too long.

"Kira-chan! You made the top score in all of physical activities!" someone else called.

"Yay! I've never been in the top of anything!" I watched as Kira-san grabbed one of her friends and danced in celebration of her achievements but honestly in a school for the intellectually gifted, it shouldn't've come as such a surprise.

I opened up my day planner, scanning the lessons I had for today. Because of the rain last night, I knew that my tennis class was cancelled. And today, I had a piano lesson, after that violin. And then after that, dinner with one of father's finance advisors that Mother threatened me with a harsh punishment if I was as late as yesterday.

"Wow, you sure are a busy body, Kai-chan," Kira had appeared in front of my desk, peering at my calendar. I slammed my book closed and glared at her. She offered a bright smile, "No wonder you always look so sad. You never get time to yourself."

"I do not need time to myself. I have enough of that, thank you," I snapped back quickly.

"Yeah, but there's a difference to having time _for_ yourself and having time _to_ yourself," Kira sat on the desk in front of me, her stupid ever-growing smile was still plastered on her lips.

"That doesn't make any sense," I replied, opening my History book so I could start taking notes when our class began after lunch.

"Of course it does. Time _for_ yourself is when you do what you want to do, but other people are enforcing it. For example, do you even like playing the cello? Or is it because it could get you into a good university?" Kira crossed her arms on my table, but showed no sign of discontinuing her lecture, "And time _to_ yourself, is you like playing the violin, so you'll go somewhere just to do that. See? That is the difference!"

I stared at her, absolutely flabbergasted by how much of an idiot this girl actually was. I couldn't understand how this dumb girl had actually gotten accepted into this prestigious school. Kira, of course, was unaware of my inner musings and kept smiling anyway.

Soon…soon I would be able to see Ichiru again. I just had to endure this suffering a little longer––

"So what happened to you yesterday, Satori-san?" Kira suddenly asked. My head snapped up in surprise. It was the first time that Kira had called me by my surname, and I'd never heard her sound so serious before, and her expression matched her tone. She was glaring at me, her eyes studying me like I was prey.

"What do you mean?" I don't know why I decided to entertain her notion but the words slipped from my mouth before I could catch them.

"Well, last night, on my way home. I found this," Kira reached around her desk and pulled my umbrella from her case. Kira twirled it in her hands and held it out to me, "It was next to the street. Just lying there along with a broken cellphone. When I went to your house to return it, your mother said that you weren't home yet. Which – for as long as I've known you – isn't how you usually do things."

"So you come to my house once and suddenly you're an expert? You've only known me for the three months that you've been here, Kira-chan. So I don't appreciate the intrusion," I snatched my umbrella from her hands. "Thank you for your kind consideration, but it wasn't necessary!"

Kira seemed unaffected by my rant, which was unusual for her. By now she would've apologized and moved on but she just stared at me. She stood up from her desk and walked away, back to her friends where she whispered something into her friends' ears. Their sly gazes slid over to me and then they looked away and continued whispering.

How dare they judge me! Question me! These children were thinking bad things of me even though I was the one most likely to have a future much, much greater than theirs! God, I couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole! Get away from these tedious children and their foolish ways! How could I even be in the same league as these…these creatures! They were nothing like me, nothing like Shizuka-sama. Nothing like Ichiru-kun! They were like me, I knew they were. Shizuka-sama had said so herself!

 _Soon, Ichiru-kun. When this day is done, I will come back to you…I promise!_

* * *

Ichiru was standing beside Shizuka, watching her brush the annoying little Satori-chan's hair. She was treating this girl like she was a prized possession and Ichiru was allowing it to happen. Ichiru bit his tongue to keep from snapping out something rude and making Shizuka angry again, so instead he just sat by and watched.

"They are the most infuriating humans! I hate them! They are a waste of oxygen!" Kai spat out, glaring at the wall ahead of her, tears staining her eyes.

Shizuka grinned and whispered low enough so only Ichiru could hear her, "She sounds like her, too."

"Enough," Ichiru spat out. Kai shut her mouth immediately and Shizuka peered up at him with a wicked small smile.

"What's the matter, Ichiru?" Shizuka asked playfully, "Not in the mood to listen to your new friend's heartache?"

"She's not my new friend," he snapped back. He walked to the end of the room, snatched his coat off of the rack and wrapped it around his arms. He zipped it closed and walked to the front door, "I'm going to go get something to eat. When I come back, she had better be gone."

"I have a better idea," Shizuka stood up slowly, pulling Kai to her feet "Take Kai-chan with you. I'm sure she'll appreciate the alone time with you."

"I don't want her to come with me," Ichiru snapped back, banging his fist on the wall. "I don't even want her here!"

"You're being very blunt for a simple servant, Ichiru-kun," Shizuka stepped around Kai, walking slowly towards Ichiru, pinning him to the spot with dangerous red eyes. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him against the wall, "Do as I say, or face the consequences later…"

"I'd rather face the consequences than entertain this tedious game of yours," Ichiru grabbed her wrists, pulling her closer against his body until her head was right at the crook of his neck. Her cold breath set his skin alight, but he supressed his shiver, "Stop wasting time, Shizuka-sama."

"You're being more forceful than normal, Ichiru-kun. Is it because she looks like her––"

" _Stop it_ ," Ichiru snapped angrily. "I've forgotten all about her. I don't need her. You need to do what you need to with Kai and get it over with."

"You're being so rude, Ichiru," Shizuka raised her hand and cupped his cheek. Her thumb caressed his ice cold skin and grazed over his thumb. She flicked her thumbnail against his lip, creating a small hole. Blood bubbled to the surface and Shizuka put her thumb in her mouth, never taking her eyes off of Ichiru, "Go get some food, Ichiru. Take Kai-chan with you."

"Where is Ichiru-kun going?" Kai asked innocently behind Shizuka.

Shizuka turned to face the girl, a small smile on her lips, "Ichiru is going to get something to eat for himself," she walked to her and wrapped an arm around her, "You should go with Ichiru. You'll be able to spend some time with him."

"I don't mind if Ichiru-kun doesn't mind," Kai blinked at him innocently.

"I do," he snapped back. He turned to the door but Shizuka gripped his shoulder, her nails dug into his skin and he bit the inside of his cheek so as not to wince. Shizuka pegged him with a dangerous glare and he took it head on, refusing to break.

"Ichiru will take you with, Kai-chan," she pushed Kai into Ichiru's arms. "Make sure you feed her well, dear Ichiru-kun."

"What about you, Miss Shizuka?" Kai asked, turning to Shizuka. She reached out her hand, expecting Shizuka to take it with eagerness but Shizuka shook her head.

"I do not go outside, Kai-chan," She crouched down and gathered the young girl's face in her hands, tucking loose tendrils behind her ear, "I only went outside for you."

"Can I leave now? Or do you want to whisper sweet nothings to your pet?" Ichiru spat out.

"Jealousy is unbecoming, Ichiru," Shizuka said it with a small smile. She kissed Kai on her forehead and sent the girl forward. Ichiru grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door, slamming it behind them.

Ichiru released the girl behind him, pulled up his hood and strolled down the street. He could feel Kai's gaze on him but it was easily ignored as he crossed the street. Kai trailed behind him, keeping quiet for once as she followed him. He stalked down to the convenience store. Kai stayed close to him while he browsed the aisle.

"What do you like to eat?" Kai asked quietly. Ichiru didn't answer. "What does Shizuka-sama like to eat?" Still, no answer. "Do you cook for her often?" Nothing. "You don't talk much for someone who saved me––"

"It was a mistake saving you. I should've let you get run over," Ichiru said quickly as he packed a packet of instant noodles in the shopping basket.

Kai's face fell and she frowned, her eyes shimmering with threatening tears. It didn't affect Ichiru though. He continued his shopping as if she didn't exist. Kai followed him. Ichiru knew that the girl now had what the Hunters called a 'Hero Crush'. It was a strange and annoying phenomenon where a brave Hunter saved an unsuspecting victim and suddenly, the victim became a stalker.

It was a real issue in the Hunters world and often his parents would tell him about their ever growing list of admirers. Now Ichiru was following in their footsteps unintentionally because he'd just jumped out at the girl. He couldn't remember moving, couldn't remember tackling her – hell, he couldn't even remember why Shizuka-sama had told him about the girl that was about to get run over.

Ichiru froze. His instincts that he long ignored set a spark in his belly. He looked up, over one of the shelves, seeing a man dressed in oversized clothes enter the store. He was unstable on his feet, swaying from side to side as his sunken in eyes searched the store. Ichiru knew from what little training he had before what this man was.

"That poor man looks ill," Kai whispered beside him. She looked up at him, "Can we go now? I don't like the look of him."

"Don't worry about him," Ichiru snapped as he filled the basket he held in his hands. Although Ichiru said that, he kept looking up to track the man's movements. The man swayed on his feet, bumping into shelves until he stopped and looked at the young cashier behind the counter.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked as she stepped a little away from the man. She yelped when he all of a sudden collapsed onto the floor. The girl rushed around the counter and crouched beside the man. Ichiru closed his eyes and crouched behind the counter, counting in his head––

There was a loud, inhuman scream that filled the frigid air. The man raised his head and bit into the young cashier, spilling crimson blood everywhere like a sprinkler as he tore the flesh from her main artery. There was a loud snap as the Level E Vampire tore the cashier's arm off, drained the limb of its blood and then continued to drain the body.

Ichiru watched all of this in the reflection of one of the fridges that was lined up at the back of the store. He had crouched down behind one of the aisles, dragging Kai with him as he sat on his haunches and watched the Level E feed from the now dead cashier. Sooner or later, the Vampire was going to sense their presence, and Shizuka-sama was not going to be happy when her prey was taken by another. Ichiru had his hand clamped over Kai's mouth to keep her from screaming, but she was trembling and sweating so badly that it was hard to keep his grip on her.

Ichiru searched the store for a makeshift weapon because he had left his sword at home. He heard the Vampire bite down on bones, hurriedly drink to quench his undying thirst and then start hunting again. Ichiru needed to get out of here fast. Ichiru looked back at the aisle where the Vampire was feeding and spied a lighter on the counter, with a small canister of gasoline behind the counter right next to the cigarettes. If Ichiru didn't take care of this Level E Vampire soon, it could go two ways: he could be eaten or the Vampire Hunters might find him and that would be the worst thing that could happen right now.

"Shit," Ichiru ducked behind the aisle as the Level E pulled himself onto his feet. Kai began crying beside Ichiru and he rolled his eyes.

"I can smell you," the Level E sang. His voice was fuzzy, hoarse almost. He moved sluggishly on his feet, "I'm so very thirsty…won't you help me?"

Ichiru was staring at the glass, reflecting the Vampire that had his nose in the air and blood all over his clothes. Ichiru waited until the Vampire got close enough behind the aisle. He watched as the Level E Vampire reached over the aisle and grabbed Kai by her hair. Ichiru shot up onto his feet and forced all his weight into the shelves, pushing it over and causing it to fall onto the Vampire, forcing it to release Kai, who was now screaming because she caught sight of what was left over of the cashier.

Ichiru sprang into action. He leapt over the aisle, running to the counter and jumped over it. Just as he grabbed the lighter, the Level E reached over the counter and locked his jaw onto Ichiru's shoulder. He cursed and ignored the pain of the bite and raised his knee to knock it into the Vampire's chest. He finally raised his leg high enough to kick the Vampire away from him, tearing his flesh – ripping apart his shoulder and fall to the floor. The Level E began crawling back towards Ichiru but he was quick to grab the canister of gasoline and hit the Vampire across the face with it, and again onto the Vampire's forehead, knocking him to the ground.

"Ichiru-kun! What are you doing?!" he heard Kai scream, but he ignored her.

He popped open the gasoline canister and poured the gasoline all over the Vampire, quickly throwing the rest of the canister into the Vampire's arms. Ichiru took the lighter and sparked it to life. As he leapt over the counter, over the vampire, he dropped the lighter and watched as the Vampire burst into flames. Ichiru landed on the cashier's body and skid over the blood. Ichiru cursed when he felt pain in his leg, in addition to the wound on his shoulder.

He stood up and limped to Kai, but instead grabbed the basket and grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the store, outside to where it started raining. Ichiru handed the basket to Kai and pulled his hood up and opened his jacket and tugged her inside. He put all of his weight on her as they limped away from the burning store, passing three people also wearing hoods who were walking towards the store. Ichiru could tell that they were hunters, but they hadn't seen his face or stopped him. So he was safe for now…

"Ichiru-kun? What was wrong with that man?" Kai asked softly, "What did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter, Kai," Ichiru spat back as they rounded the corner, and the house where he lived was now in view. He knew Shizuka would be mad that Kai could've gotten hurt, she'd be even more furious that Ichiru had killed the Level E and passed some Hunters.

Ichiru looked back at the convenience store, seeing someone standing at the edge of the corner, their face hidden by a hood that was brought up to protect their face from the rain. Ichiru could tell that it was a Hunter, and the Hunter must've known that too, but they made no move to greet Ichiru, probably because they didn't know him. The Hunter turned away, vanishing around the corner.

Shizuka was going to be furious!

* * *

The light was muted, barely lighting up the dark room. The candle that was in between them did little to show Shizuka where Ichiru was hurt, although it seemed like she wasn't battling at all to see it the horrid light.

"You were brave to fight off the Level E, Ichiru," Shizuka wiped his shoulder, caressing the two deep puncture wounds in his shoulder, cleaning it before they healed, "It wasn't necessary."

"It would've killed us. And then it would've searched for you," Ichiru cursed when she rinsed out the wound. "It tasted your blood. I would've been finished."

"Did the Hunters see you?" Shizuka asked.

Ichiru looked away, "No. They didn't."

"Good," Shizuka pushed her fingers into his puncture wound. Ichiru screamed but didn't move as she pushed her fingers deeper in, tearing flesh, making blood drip down his back, over his shoulder and into the floor. She scratched at his skin, ripping his skin far enough to expose the raw muscle underneath. Shizuka pulled her fingers out, staring at the blood on her fingertips.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichiru demanded angrily.

Shizuka continued to stare at her fingers, "For a second I thought it was Kiryuu Senji before me. The Vampire Hunter that destroys Vampires with his mighty sword. For a second…you sounded just like him…," Shizuka wrapped her arms around Ichiru, pulling him close to her chest. "That man that took my love from me…that man who had everything but wanted more…that man that looks like you––"

"Enough," Ichiru said. He allowed Shizuka to hold him, he allowed Shizuka to hurt him because no one knew the guilt she felt for all the lives that she had taken but knew that she couldn't be held responsible for her actions. But Ichiru felt more guilt the older he got and the more he looked like his father…it was unlimited, it was strong.

"Every day you grow to look more like him," Shizuka whispered in his ear. She brought her lips to his ear, her breath was like ice against his skin, "Every day you sound more like him. But your heart…your heart is nothing like his," her lips were at his neck now, and he waited for the bite that he had craved for so long but it never came. She pushed him away from her, only putting her arm before him. She had already cut a nice long slice along her wrist.

Ichiru stared at it. The dark blood that was almost black. The blood that he had drunk for so many years that made him stronger than he'd ever been, probably stronger than Kiryuu Senji had ever thought he would be. Ichiru was bloody before the Pureblood Queen, in nothing but an old pair of jeans and a more than ready wound to feed from but here they were, in the dark, the Vampire feeding the Hunter.

"Take my vein," Shizuka purred. Her long fingers were in his hair, brushing the silky smooth tendrils, "Grow strong. Be the strongest of your bloodline. Taint your blood by drinking mine. Curse the man that made you weak."

Ichiru frowned, because her tone was bitter because the words had no truth behind them. Even though she cursed Kiryuu Senji, she often told Ichiru that he looks like him, sounded like him but sometimes it was hard to know if Shizuka was talking about the man that she loved, or Kiryuu Senji who she had a past with but refused to talk about it with Ichiru…

Ichiru stared at her vein, blood overflowing from the deep cut. He took her hand in his and put his lips over her wound, sucking her life source and absorbing it into him. He could feel her blood warm him up, mixing with his and boiling beneath his skin.

Ichiru could feel that Shizuka was lonely, and even though he was always by her side he could not rid her of her loneliness. He was by her side, there to pick up the pieces on the days that she was shattered but he could not enter her heart. He could not get her to look at him with the same gaze that she wore when she spoke about that man that she loved, or Kiryuu Senji…

"Ichiru…"

Ichiru looked up meeting her gaze that now sparkled with a whole different admiration. It was a new, heated look that Ichiru didn't recognise. He sat up straight, turning to face her. Her red eyes were filled with wonder, thirst and pride – a spark of life that Ichiru had not seen for a very long time since that night.

She smiled at him, "I found him…"

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is evil, and its making me question everything I know. Even though it is just my theory with my fanfictions and the whole little world I've created around characters that ARE NOT MINE but I've made mine (Senji x Azumi Kiryuu - guys - I LOVE THEM!) but imagine Papa Kiryuu and Shizuka TOGETHER! *MIND BLOWN***

 **Anyway, I love getting reviews. So thank you to my precious first reviewer Reihime for the lovely review and I hope you will continue to enjoy the story!**

 **And to all my other readers, I hope you like my story and continue to follow it! I think my other fic Vampire Knight: Convicted will only be back in the new year.**

 **That's is all.**

 **Please read, review, like, fave and follow for more ICHIRU 3**

 **K, BYE.**

 **\- SBDI**


	4. Night 4

Vampire Knight

 **Haunted**

A VK Fanfiction

 _ **Night 4**_

 _ **There is a nice big house, on top of a hill.**_

 _ **No one ever goes there,**_

 _ **And no one ever will.**_

 _ **Until one day,**_

 _ **When the rain did fall.**_

 _ **A hero saved a girl, and changed her heart forever more.**_

 _ **To her, he was kind, brave and strong,**_

 _ **She was foolish, weak and young.**_

 _ **And with just one word, her fragile heart was gone.**_

 _The witch that stayed there knew the girl well,_

 _Knew her head and her heart longed for the hero._

 _So the witch spun a web, using the hero to cast her spell._

It was a rare sunny day, and Shizuka decided to sit outside. Ichiru held the umbrella above her, to protect her perfect skin from the suns violent rays, but to me it seemed like she enjoyed being outside though it looked like she couldn't be outside for long.

However, the longer I stayed here, the more I noticed that the beautiful Shizuka seemed to be growing weaker and weaker as each day passed, and it was to such a dramatic extent that if she sat down long enough and wanted to stand up, Ichiru would have to either help her or carry her.

"Is Shizuka-sama sick?" I asked.

"It's none of your concern," Ichiru snapped at me as he ducked back inside the house.

I watched him walk away. I had been coming here for almost two weeks, but still Ichiru did not warm up to me. Although he saved my life, Ichiru didn't want a thing to do with me. It was rather sad. I wanted to spend time with my hero, but instead I found myself growing closer and closer to Shizuka-sama who just seemed to grow more and more distant with each passing day.

"Kai-chan," Shizuka called. I turned to her, seeing her smiling up at the warm sky. "Do you like Ichiru-kun?"

I felt my cheeks get warm, I suddenly felt too hot under my collar, "Oh, I…I think he's cute! He saved my life, so of course I would find him attractive."

"Would you find him attractive even if he hadn't saved your life?" Shizuka asked as she began to twirl the umbrella stick in her hands.

I thought about it. Kiryuu Ichiru had lovely violet eyes, they were dark and mysterious and seemed to pierce my heart right through to my very soul. He had a handsome face but there was something even more beautiful behind his frown. I think if he were in my school, attended my school – we could've been together.

"I think I would like him no matter what," I admitted softly, feeling my cheeks burn up again.

"I see," Shizuka rocked on the chair, never taking her eyes off of the sky. "If Ichiru was a student at your High School, do you think he would like you?"

I sat straight up, "Of course he would. Ichiru-kun is intelligent, strong and kind. A man who saved my life twice! If he did attend my school, it would make sense that we would be together! I am perfect! A top student! Why wouldn't he like me?"

"Perhaps you should go ask him," Shizuka gave me a kind smile. "There is no time like the present to see if someone admires you. You never know what he could say."

"Do you think he'd like that, Shizuka-sama?!" I was on my feet in an instant. "Perhaps, I'll confess to him at my High Schools' fair tonight!"

"You'll never know if you don't ask," Shizuka reached out and took my hand. I could feel that she had a little bit of strength but not as much as I was used too. I looked at her beautiful face, "Good luck, Kai-chan."

"Thank you!" I kissed Shizuka on her cheek and raced into the house and up the stairs. I had never gone up stairs before, so I was surprised to see that it was even darker and emptier than below. I found that all the doors were closed but only one had a light streaming through from the bottom of the door.

I burst through the door only to find Ichiru being hugged by another girl, who seemed more doll-like than Shizuka-sama. She and Shizuka shared the same hair colour and flawless skin but her eyes were like Ichiru's. Ichiru didn't chase her off, didn't send her away. Instead he picked up the girl as if she weighed nothing and carried her to the bed.

"You aren't supposed to be in here!" Ichiru scolded me, "What are you doing here?"

"Ichiru-kun, who is that girl? Is she a friend?" the girl asked, looking at me with large violet eyes as if she hadn't seen another human before. She coughed a little and Ichiru crouched beside her, tucking her in bed, "Can she stay?"

"No, Maria. She can't," Ichiru pulled the covers over Maria's head and forced her to lie down, "Because you've been running out of bed, you've been getting sick again!"

"But I want to play," the girl – Maria – chuckled as she poked her head out of the covers but Ichiru was already storming in front of me.

He pushed me out of the room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. He glared down at me, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Didn't your parents teach you to knock?"

"My parents taught me very good manners! And I went to etiquette school," I snapped back. Of course, I didn't mean too, but it just slipped out. I covered my mouth with my hands to hide my rude mouth but Ichiru just stared, "I'm sorry."

"What do you want?" he demanded angrily.

"I wanted…I wanted to invite you out tonight. To a fair!" I said excitedly, "Shizuka-sama––"

"I am not interested," Ichiru pushed past me, forcing me into the wall as he moved down the stairs to go back to where Shizuka-sama was seated outside.

"But, Shizuka-sama said you would––"

I was shocked to see Shizuka-sama appear downstairs, as if she manifested from thin air, stopping Ichiru right in his tracks. Ichiru broke away from her gaze and suddenly the tension between the towards blatantly clear. She smiled up at him, "Ichiru-kun, I want you to take Kai-chan out tonight."

"No," he snapped angrily.

"That was not a request," Shizuka snapped back. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, "Take her out tonight while I prepare for our departure."

"Departure?" Kai asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Do not worry about it now, Kai-chan. For the time being, we are here," Shizuka soothed me, but my heart felt uneasy. Why would they leave after appearing so suddenly? Shizuka held out her hand to me, "Come here, Kai-chan."

I strolled down the stairs and gave Shizuka my hand. She pulled me close to her and her pale red eyes met mine. I peered beside me, Ichiru was now frowning, arms crossed over his chest. Shizuka cupped my face, forcing me to meet her pale red gaze. As I stared into her beautiful eyes, I realized I actually had so many questions. Questions that were never answered. Like who Shizuka said I looked like, and why she never left the house and why Ichiru killed that man and the girl upstairs––

 _What girl upstairs?_

"Kai-chan, can Ichiru take you out tonight?" Shizuka gave me a bright smile, exposing perfect white teeth, "I'm sure he'd appreciate the company."

I grabbed her hands and smiled, "Of course! But then Shizuka, even though you cannot go out now, you have to promise me that you will come next year!"

Shizuka's eyes seemed sad all of a sudden, but she wiped it away with another smile. She kissed my forehead, "Of course, my dear Kai-chan. But for now, go out and enjoy yourself," her eyes darted over to Ichiru. "Ichiru, make sure you keep Kai-chan happy."

Ichiru never even glanced at her, he just gave a solid nod and turned to leave but Shizuka grabbed his hand and glared at him. It seemed that some telepathic conversation transpired between them because his head dipped in defeat. Ichiru lashed out and grabbed my hand, dragging me away from Shizuka and out of the house. I looked over my shoulder to see Shizuka standing in the doorway with a little version of her coming down from the stairs. Shizuka turned to the little girl and the door slammed shut behind her, closing her off from my view.

I'd seen that girl before, but I couldn't remember where. And when I tried to think of it, I got a headache. I shook my head, trying to gather my thoughts and that was when I realized that Ichiru was holding my hand as he led me to the fair. I smiled up at Ichiru, noticing that he had pulled his hood up once again to hide his beautiful face from the outside world…

I wonder why he did that…

* * *

Ichiru had never been to a fair before. He'd tried once or twice but had always gotten sick right before it was time to go. And once when he was healthy, he had missed it because his father was late and the fair had already closed up, so he'd never gotten the chance.

He wasn't excited now though, despite the fact that he was strong and healthy. He was angry that Shizuka-sama had placed the burden that was Satori Kai on him while she was busy prepping for her big move. He should've been helping her, but by playing with this annoying little girl, in a way he was. But he hated being away from Shizuka.

"Oh look! A Ferris wheel!" Kai exclaimed, "Shall we go on it?"

Ichiru never answered her as she dragged him to the ride. Kai rushed him into the cart and he sat down opposite her and peered out of the cart. It was a normal school fair with an overflowing amount of food and game stalls and kids running around in uniforms and normal clothes. Families were running around, screaming and cheering while large and thrilling rides whirled around the field. Shizuka had probably never been to a fair…it would've been a grand experience for her…

"Do you think Shizuka-sama would like to come next year?" Kai asked as she suddenly appeared beside him.

Ichiru had laid his arms out at the back of his seat, if any onlooker peered into the cart it would have looked like he was trying to wrap his arm around Kai, but there was no attraction for him. Her hair and her eyes and hell, even a little bit of her attitude and the way she presented herself made it impossible for him to see her as a woman he would find attractive or as anything other than an annoyance and a game for Shizuka.

Kai pouted, "Ichiru-kun never talks."

"Because I don't want to talk to you," Ichiru replied, pulling his arm back from around her.

Kai frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, "Is there anyone you talk to other than Shizuka-sama?"

"Not anymore," Ichiru replied.

Once upon a time, in a life that seemed like it never existed, Ichiru had many people he could talk too. But one by one they vanished and became nothing but tainted memories that he would like to forget, but sometimes sneaky thoughts creeped into his mind and made him wonder about ridiculous things. Like, he wondered what his beloved twin would think of this tedious ride. Or that stupid Hunter, how would he try and make Ichiru cry on this ride? He even wondered if a certain girl would act now that Kai was sitting next to him––

And speaking of sneaky thoughts, sneaky habits were sparking in his nervous system again and he could sense a Vampire somewhere down below. A Level E Vampire that was no doubt bound to cause some trouble…

"Has Ichiru ever had a girlfriend?" Kai asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Ichiru demanded. "You don't have to talk."

"But the ride stops every five minutes for five minutes. It's customary for people to admit they love someone on a Ferris wheel!" Kai admitted. Her cheeks turned red and Ichiru rolled his eyes.

"If it's customary, it sure as hell wouldn't be you up here with me," Ichiru snapped back.

"Would it be someone else, then? Like Shizuka-sama?" Kai asked but Ichiru never answered. He was staring out of the cart, at another before him, trying to force his Hunter instincts down and ignore the Level E below. Kai moved closer to him, "Shizuka-sama asked, that if Ichiru was in school with me, would he like me? I told her that you would––"

"Well, you would be wrong," Ichiru said. He turned to Kai and saw her hurt expression but that did not stop him from speaking the truth, "I wouldn't like someone like you. A girl who knows exactly what they want, but are too self-obsessed to get it. A girl who would be angered by the slightest thing and who would hate imperfection and work on ways to get rid of it. A girl like you who has a wicked heart has no future."

"And how do you know I have a wicked heart?" Kai demanded.

"By the way you speak of your classmate Kira, who by the sounds of it, is just concerned about you and is trying to be your friend but you keep shutting her out," Kai was on her feet now, glaring at Ichiru who's expression did not change, "A girl like you doesn't deserve a kind man, not even a wicked man! You deserve no love at all!"

Kai cursed and reached out and slapped Ichiru across his face. Of course, it didn't hurt him and he probably deserved it, but Ichiru just didn't care. He was done with Kai and her need for constant self-assurance and pity and quite frankly he was surprised that Shizuka could listen to her constant complaining and hadn't made a move to kill her yet.

The Ferris wheel finally descended and Kai ran off, leaving Ichiru on his own. He slowly stood up and decided to head back home because this was not fun for him. As he walked through the fair, he noticed many families with small children playing games and eating some of the food and he was expecting to feel guilt claw at his heart but he felt nothing, not even a pang of regret for what he had said to Kai––

Ichiru cursed when someone ran into him, knocking him over and onto the hard floor. He cursed, sitting up with a kid draped over his lap. The kid must've been around thirteen or fourteen, dressed in a warm jacket with a yellow beanie on his messy hair, and he was reaching for a Frisbee that was beside Ichiru's hand. He looked up at Ichiru and scrambled to his feet.

"Oh, excuse me, Mister," he stood up and bowed to Ichiru, "I'm really sorry! I didn't see you!"

"Jinn!" another boy ran up to the kid, and it looked like an exact replica of him, except this kid wore a blue beanie. Ichiru knew more than anyone else that this kid was his twin, but Ichiru hadn't seen another pair of twins before. The brother stood beside his twin, "Sorry, Mister. I threw it too hard."

Ichiru stared at the pair, exact replicas of one another but of course they were nothing like him. He crouched down and picked up the Frisbee, "Its fine. Just watch where you're going okay?" he handed it to the kid that ran into him and stared at the other, "And don't be rough on your little brother."

The twin gasped and shared the same look as Jinn, "How did you know that Jinn was the youngest?!"

Ichiru shrugged, "I'm a twin myself. Call it Twin-ception."

"Yinn," Jinn turned to his twin, "Isn't that cool! That means we wouldn't be able to switch around with you like we do our parents."

"I'd be able to tell," Ichiru replied. He made sure that hood stayed up and that he stayed hidden, from Vampires, from Hunters and from Kai. He looked at the twins, Yinn and Jinn and shooed them off, "Play nice with your little brother."

"If I did that, he wouldn't grow up to be as strong as me," Yinn grabbed Jinn's shoulder and they started running back to where two adults were waiting for them. They looked like their father, but seemed to have their mother's smile. Those words seemed to sound familiar to Ichiru but he couldn't remember his twin ever saying it.

Ichiru watched as their parents greeted them with open arms and then his gaze caught something interesting. It was Kai, in the middle of a massive fight with another girl. It looked like the girl was trying to keep Kai from going into some massive tent, but Kai was fighting the girl with fists. Eventually the girl let her go and seemed to search the crowd for something or someone…

And followed Kai inside. Ichiru frowned and turned to leave, until his stupid instincts told him to turn around. Ichiru turned back to the tent with the roll of his eyes and his frowned deepened when he sensed another Level E closer to him, growing further away and then he caught sight of a man wearing a hood, hiding his face just like Ichiru was. The man went inside the tent without so much as second thought, and the family of twins followed him.

Ichiru cursed and looked up to see that the tent was a make shift house of horrors and if a Level E entered the premises, there was bound to be real blood soon enough. And Shizuka was going to be pissed if Ichiru had let Kai die by the hands of some damned dirty blood like a Level E.

"Dammit," Ichiru made sure that his hood was secure around his head as he stalked in after the Level E, but he had a small smile to himself because he knew no one would expect weak little Ichiru going after a scary Vampire, "The Kiryuu Clan would be proud…"

* * *

 **A/N: Another short chapter and I got another review! Oh, how I love those!**

 **Okay, confession time: I cannot - CANNOT - WRITE ABOUT THE KIRYUU FAMILY, my heart just breaks for them because I gave personality to Mama and Papa Kiryuu and I just love the twins so damned much! Especially Zero. Sorry Ichi.**

 **Anyway, this may or may not be a filler and I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but thank you to PikaPown for the INCREDIBLE review and to you, and all my other readers I hope you continue to enjoy Vampire Knight: Haunted!**

 **Please continue to read, review, follow and fave for more and talk to me, tell me your emotions. I love reading about the feels that meh stories give you! That is all for now!**

 **k, Bye!**

 **\- SBDI**

 **Also, if you are bored, I have MANY, MANY Vampire Knight stories (most are incomplete because of meh laziness or I've lost the plot) and I have an Ichiru x Shizuka One-Shot, too!**

 **Reviews for these stories are welcomed and appreciated GREATLY!**

 **K, bye. Again. -_-"**


End file.
